


Crazy for You

by rsadelle



Category: Love & Human Remains (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-20
Updated: 1999-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane's thoughts as he waits for David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for You

"I love you."

He said it. He actually said it.

David. David David David.

I know I'm grinning like a fool or a maniac, but it's okay. Candy understands.

"He'll be back soon. These things usually only take about an hour."

I'm still impatient. I want him to come back so I can tell him that I love himt too.

This is crazy. I'm eighteen, barely, and he's thirty. But I do love him.

Finally, finally, after an hour of silently drinking coffee, I see him throught the window. I turn to watch him enter the diner and slide into the booth next to me. I put an arm around his waist and smile up at him. I kiss him gently and put my lips to his ear to whisper, "I love you too," as the waitress arrives with lunch menus.


End file.
